


Forever.

by shineonmysun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nohyuck, but not really, nohyuck needs more love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonmysun/pseuds/shineonmysun
Summary: What are they?Are they friends? Of course.Are they best friends? Totally.But are they boyfriends?No? Maybe?Where Jeno just want to know what to label them,but there’s no point of a title when they are already each other's.





	Forever.

‘Jeno’  
‘Jeno ah’   
‘Jenooooooo’  
‘Jenjennonojenoooooooo’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing, I just wanted to call your name’ 

It just pasted midnight in Osaka after SMtown concert. 

Whenever there’s an opportunity Donghyuck will always try to room with Jeno, because it’s always comfortable with him.   
Although there’s always two bed in the hotel room, hyuck will always find a way into his bed. Donghyuck always acts cute and jumps into his bed, asking for hugs and cuddles.   
Not that him mind, of course.   
In fact he likes it a lot too. 

If there’s one thing Jeno is confused about their relationship it would be their title. 

: Are they friends? Of course.  
Are they best friends? Totally.   
They are band mates, were schoolmate and roommate.   
They practically knows each other inside out. They also have similar taste and thoughts. 

They do what all close friends do,  
but they also crossed the line.   
They hug and cuddles in bed, there’s also occasional make out sessions, not to mention the few time they helped each other to get off.   
But are they boyfriends?   
No? Maybe?   
It’s not like their occupation will let them be, but really what are they?   
Maybe it’s just his personality that makes him overthink, but what if hyuck find this all just a fun game to play. 

As Jeno think about this again for the nth times in his mind, hyuck starts wiggling his way into Jeno’s chest.   
‘I think your work out sessions payed off really well, mr big guy~’   
‘Thanks’ Jeno giggled as hyuck rubbed his head again his chest.   
In the past two year, Jeno surpassed Donghyuck’s height. Voice got deeper and his body frame got bigger. And of course the work out he have been doing make hyuck look smaller then him. Of course hyuck grew as well, but not as tall and his voice still high pitched with babble tone.   
Donghyuck is just so small although they have similar heights. It’s adorable really. 

If you ask Jeno to talk about hyuck, he will probably put on that stupid eye smile of his giggling in between, taking up a whole day just to explain and visualise how cute Donghyuck is at certain moments. As his other best friend, Jaemin sure have enough of these moments. ‘Honestly stop, I don’t need to know so much about your lover boy.’ ‘ Hey! Hyuck is not my lover boy.’ ‘Sure, sure, whatever makes you feel better’ 

‘Hey, hyuckie.’   
‘Hm’  
Jeno hesitated but still asked,   
‘What are we?’   
Hyuck lifted his head up to stare at Jeno in the eyes.  
With a serious tone he answered,  
‘I mean, I don’t know what we are, but I know you cant be replaced by anyone.  
I really don’t want to put a title on us,   
we don’t really fit into any categories. We are a little of everything. I am sorry if I am selfish, but I know I don’t want to lose you. Forever.’   
‘Mhm, Me too. Sorry for asking. I wouldn’t want to lose you either.’   
Jeno can feel Donghyuck tightening his grip on him and him taking in his scent.   
Jeno is always happy when hyuck does that, it feels like he belong to him. 

‘Jeno ah~...’  
‘Yes’  
‘You will be mine forever, right?’   
‘Of course, you will be mine too. Forever.’ 

There’s no point of a title when they are already each other's.


End file.
